Don't cry Bella
by ilyspunkransom
Summary: Takes place in New Moon. Edward leaves Bella. She wakes up by herself to find Charlie not at home. What happened to him? Can Bella handle Edward's absence and Charlie's condition? Or will she crash and burn? Thinking of next chapter. Ideas?


I stared at the ground, letting it all sink in. A single tear slid down my cheek and landed lightly upon the damp ground. I looked up into his emotionless face. He stared back.

"But.... but," I whispered. "But... why? What did I do?" Without thinking about it, I wrapped my arms around my stomach. I took a deep breath, and my nails dug into my sides.

"I don't love you anymore, Bella. I thought I would love you forever. But love doesn't last _forever_. We both knew it wouldn't last," he sighed. "I just can't lie to myself anymore."

I wished I could make him understand my absolute love for him. The love that would last beyond forever, no matter what he said.

I looked him in the eye, though my arms were still wrapped around my torso, and whispered, "Please."

His perfect mask did not falter but his golden eyes were somewhat sympathetic. "I'm sorry," he said, barely audible. He turned toward the house, but swirved his head back to me. "Bella, I'm not coming back. It's better that we both just forget about eachother."

"I love you," I said weakly. "Always remember that, Edward."

My gaze dropped back to the ground. _I'm not good enough. I never was. I was always out of my league, hanging with the vampires. _I smiled without humor.

I looked up but he was gone. The tears flowed endlessly now. I didn't even try to stop myself.

* * *

I was on the ground, my face stained with tears and dirt. The pouring rain drenched me as I struggled to pull myself up. It was dusk. _How long had I been laying here? _Why_ was I laying here?_

Suddenly, as if they were waiting for me, the memories crashed into my brain. I clutched my stomach like I was falling apart. My head throbbed as I stood up, looking around. I walked toward the house, fatigued.

Charlie's car wasn't in the driveway. He was due to be home hours ago. I think. I was so confused.

Athough I didn't have my watch I knew it was late, due to the setting sun. I came around the side of the house, and made my way to the front door. My house key was not in my back pocket and I winced with memories, as I looked around for the spare.

I found it, slid it into the lock and walked inside. I made my way to the kitchen. No note. Charlie hadn't left a note? He usually leaves a note before leaving. Was he in a hurry?

I picked up the phone, dialing the police station. "Hello?," asked Tom drowsily. "How can I be of assistance?"

"Tom? Hi, this is Bella Swan. Charlie's daughter," I hurriedly said. "Ummmm, have you seen him, by chance?" I frowned as he said no. "Ok, then. Well, I'm sure he's fine. He's probably at the supermarket. Thanks for your help. Bye" I hung up and headed to my room. I laid down on my messy bed and waited for the familiar rumble of his police cruiser coming up the drive. I looked at my alarm clock. It was excactly 6:00 pm.

* * *

I dosed off and on. Always on the brink of conciousness, but never fully aware of my surroundings. When I finally opened my eyes and faced my alarm clock, it was 10:02 pm.

I quickly got up but had to sit back down due to dizzy head. Cautiously this time, I got up and sauntered to Charlie's room. Nothing. He wasn't here. _Oh well_. I told myself, _he probably fell asleep on the couch._

I made my way down the stairs and into the living room. No Charlie. He wasn't here either. I looked out the window to see my old Chevy by itself, looking lonely in the dim driveway. There was a slight drizzle.

I went to the kitchen and walked to the message machine. 1 missed call. I pressed play and sat in a kitchen stool staring out the window. I thought for sure it was Charlie. But it wasn't.

"Bella, it's me Alice. Edward doesn't know what I'm doing.

I just couldn't leave you without saying goodbye. I'm sorry.

I speak for all the Cullens when I say we must obey Edward's wishes

no matter how absurd. We love you and miss you already.

Well, I have to go. Don't try to call. Edward will be here in 2 minutes.

I love you. Farewell.

Hot tears slipped over my red rimmed eyes, down my cheeks, and onto my lap. I forgot all about Charlie as I hugged myself tightly. Never looking at the phone I ran out the front door to my truck. Grabbing the handle I pulled over and over. I plunged my hand into my pocket searching for my keys. I fell in slow motion onto the concrete. I sat there sobbing, the rain pouring over me.


End file.
